What Were We Thinking?
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and Maura isles have been friends practically since they met but what happens when the pair goes to a bar one evening after a trying day at work? Will they be forced to reevaluate their feelings towards each other? Will they be able to conquer cowardice and potential rejection in order to tell one another what needs to be said? If so, how will things work out for them?


**WHAT WERE WE THINKING? **

By: Sammy 

A Rizzoli & Isles Fan Fiction

The day had been steadily coming to an end in Boston, Massachusetts and the Boston Police Department's medical examiner, Dr. Maura Isles, was sitting in the morgue, feeling tired, ready to go home. She wanted to be able to wash the smell of death from her skin, and her clothes. Running her fingers through her hair, Maura rested her head in her hands. She had seen death, murder, dead bodies… she had seen it all before. And she tried to remain in her scientific mind, objective and unbiased. But, she knew it was hard to do after seeing what she had; ten victims in the last two weeks. She shuddered at the thought. Some days there were multiple autopsies; multiple women who had all gone through the exact same things. She had packed away the bodies, made sure they were at rest. She could have gone home several minutes ago yet she had not. Just then the sound of familiar stomping feet filled her ears. Homicide detective Jane Rizzoli entered the morgue, stopping at the door of her office. Jane's hair was in its usually messy, untamable almost black waves. Maura turned to the door, smiling slightly when she saw the Boston-Italian.

"Hey Maura. Wanna go to the bar tonight? My treat." Jane spoke.

Maura thought about this for a moment before standing, her wedges making her about three inches taller than she truly is. Maura knew she would need at least a little booze to relieve the stress of yet another work day. She nodded.

"Sure, I would love that." Maura replied, putting on her red leather jacket. Jane could not help but allow her eyes to scan up and down, analyzing Maura's body which was clad in a black dress among her other clothing.

"Good. Uh, never got to tell you this but you, um, you look good today." Jane complimented with a small grin.

Maura, surprised by the words, smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Jane." She responded, grabbing her purse before walking towards the doorway, where Rizzoli stood.

"Anytime." Jane allowed a hand to go to Maura's shoulder, looking at her with sympathetic brown eyes. She then pulled the younger closer, wrapping an arm around both her shoulders. They made their way to Jane's car, getting in. From the passenger's seat, Maura looked at Jane, allowing her eyes to go over her features.

Maura had always been intrigued by human beings and their anatomical structures, but this was especially true with Jane Rizzoli. Every time her eyes glanced over the woman's taut and muscular frame her heart beat just a bit faster, yet when her eyes went to Jane's breasts her heart beat a mile a minute.

Jane could feel Maura's hazel, almost green, eyes on her and she could not help but feel smug, yet somehow flattered. Maura, realizing her eyes had been lingering too long, tore her gaze away. She looked forward, watching traffic pass by as they made their way to the bar.

Her eyes wandered from the road for only a moment, glancing at Maura's legs, which were revealed due to the dress she wore. They looked so smooth, so touchable. Feeling heat radiating through her, Jane returned her focus to the road, unable to think all that clearly.

Pulling into the bar parking lot, Jane parked the car and got out, accompanied by Maura. They went inside, quickly finding their usual booth, ordering their usual drinks; Maura having a glass of wine and Jane a bottle of beer. Jane, her lips lingering on the opening of the bottle, looked at Maura as she swirled her wine in her glass a bit. Maura looked up and smiled to Jane.

"So…" Maura started, wanting to fill the silence between the ladies.

"So…" Jane repeated.

"How have you been?" Maura said anxiously. Small talk, especially small talk without any correlation to science, was never anything she was good at. In fact, It made her itchy, nervous.

"Good. Though, Maura, you do not have to make small talk." Jane assured, taking a peanut from the bowl. Maura watched as the woman ate it, and wanted so badly to tell her how unhealthy it is. But, she did no such thing. She was trying her hardest to loosen up, and not for her sake… for Jane's.

She wanted Jane to like her more than she already does and Maura knew, well, at least she thought she knew, Jane would not go for someone like her. Actually, she could not have been more wrong.


End file.
